


The Fox and the Hound

by Bonzaiii



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii
Summary: This ties into “Fortune Festival” the story I’m working on. As in, it’s part of the same universe. As for timeline, it happens before FF and after Wolf and Fox get married.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Fox and the Hound

**Author's Note:**

> I like this AU I created and decided to write some more stories on it. I actually wrote this before Fortune Festival, but decided that this story is too out of the blue, so it needed some background before I posted this. Fortune Festival will hopefully be finished soon as well as its NSFW version.

The forest is always quiet. Unlike the bustling streets of Corneria where you never know what’s going to happen next, the forest has a calming effect. The cacophony of fresh smells, bright colors, and fresh air greatly contrast the stagnant city ambiance. I always believe that it’s a great idea to go someplace cleaner in order to refresh the mind and soul.

The sun was setting and the temperature was slowly dropping, but I was in no rush to get back to camp. My group of four including me had just finished setting up. We had enough time left in the day so two of them decided to go fishing. The other said he was tired and was going to sleep. I decided that I would go for a walk alone. Despite their ‘warnings’ about big scary animals that live in the woods, I went anyway, hoping to catch a view of the sunset from a higher elevation.

It had been a peaceful thirty minutes of traversing the thick forest, stepping on roots and swinging on a few branches. My target was soon in sight; a small cliff at the top of a hill. Upon reaching the top, I had to cover my eyes as the brilliance of light shone through the shadows. I was now sitting at the edge of the cliff transfixed with childish amazement from the beautiful colors and ombrés of the sun. I don’t know how long I sat there, but it was now almost dark. The sun was less than half above the horizon.

I broke from my trance when my ear twitched, picking up the sound of leaves rustling a short distance from where I was standing. I froze, listening more intently. There was no wind in the area, no other animals as well for the most part. I shrugged the thought off—it probably was a stick or something.

Then I heard it again, this time the sound of a twig cracking. I turned around. It was now dark, but my canid eyes naturally adjusted to the lower light. I slowly scanned the area. I could see smoke rising from the tops of the trees; presumably, my group had lit a fire. I decided now that it was definitely dark enough and that I should head back. I got up from the ledge and began my hike back down the hill.

It wasn’t much darker in the forest. The moon had risen and its pale light shone through the gaps in the trees and the leaves, painting patterns of light on the ground. I distracted myself with these intricate patterns while continuing the walk towards the camp. My bare footpaws felt the coolness and softness of the grass and loam. 

Then I heard it again, a sound behind me. I cursed myself for dilly dallying. It was louder, and it sounded closer. I continued walking, subconsciously quickening my pace. I glanced back and noticed a shadow dash across the corner of my eye so I fully turned around. My eyes darted around the area, ears perked and hackles up, heightening my senses to be more aware of my surroundings. Still no sign of anything in front of me.

My heart leapt out of my chest when I then heard a growl not in front, but behind me. 

I didn’t even turn around to check, my instinct forced me to run. I sprinted in the opposite direction of the camp, dodging and weaving between trees, ducking under branches, and jumping over roots. I could hear the labored breaths and heavy footsteps of my chaser slowly get farther away. 

I decided that now would be a good time to look back as see what I was dealing with. I could easily make out the large figure of another anthropomorph; another canid by the looks. Its teeth and claws were shining in the moonlight, yet its eyes were a glossy black. It looked feral and dropped down on all-fours to pick up more speed. 

Fear and adrenaline took over my body and I ran like hell. This was when I realized, I was quickly running out of....

I tried to stop myself from running, but my foot tripped over a root. I yelled in horror as I tumbled over the small ledge I found earlier. I flailed around in mid air, feeling the sick feeling of my body falling faster. I then landed flat on my back, knocking the wind of me.

The ledge was less than ten feet tall, so I wasn’t injured, but it hurt like hell. I just laid there unable to move as I choked in air to try to catch my breath. I closed my eyes as the adrenaline drained out of my body. Groaning, I tried to sit up, only to find that I wasn’t alone. A hand was placed on my chest and my body was pressed back onto the ground. I grunted in confusion, and lifted my head to see presumably the same figure who was chasing me. I could now make out that he was a burly male wolf. He also wore nothing but a pair of shorts that looked tattered at the edges.

He straddled my body, pinning my arms above my head and staring into my eyes. I recognized him, and grunted with a sudden flash of annoyance as I realized what he had just done and what he was about to do.

“Fuck you” I whispered.

No sooner than he had caught me than his jaws were clamped around my neck. I shrieked, yelped, and squirmed. His sharp fangs scraped along my throat. Ignoring this, I clenched my teeth and struggled to escape, defiantly growling in turn. I went for his ears, snapping at them with my mouth. I succeeded to got one in my mouth and bit—none too gently.

He roared, released my neck and reared his head back. His dark eye glared and his teeth bared. He growled angrily. I smirked and met his gaze.

He went back in for another attack. I deflected it by baring my fangs and snapping right back at his face. A few more attacks ensue, and I manage to stop all of them. At this point, we’re just wildly swinging our heads in different directions as he’s trying to look for an opening to attack, and I’m trying to block. As it turns out, we’re evenly matched in our dangerous game, so he decided to change tactics.

In the blink of an eye he grabbed my body and flipped me over onto my front. I grunted at the impact. Once again, he had me pinned, but this time I was in a much worse position. I could feel the satisfaction in his breaths as his head slowly got closer.

I was powerless. 

I yelped as his jaws ensnared my neck, whimpering profusely in pain and discomfort. This was it, the final straw. Struggling only made the pain worse as his teeth burned the nerves in my neck. Tears started forming in my eyes as the longer he held the worse it got. I felt his growl bristle my hackles; he was getting impatient. Luckily for him, he didn’t need to wait much longer.

I whined, then closed my eyes with a sigh, and willingly condemned myself to his power. My body went limp and the pain went away, his teeth no longer scuffed against my tense nerves. I felt myself get lifted up, then flipped again l onto my back. He was in control now.

I was anxious; I could feel his damp breaths rustle the fur on my face, not to mention the cool drops of his drool spattering my muzzle. He pinned me again, and held my paws firmly so I had no escape, but gently so that I wasn’t in any more pain.

I soon felt his breaths get closer...warmer...wetter. My heart raced. 

He began to lick my face. Long and slow licks from my chin to my ears. He licked the moisture from my eyes. His tongue covered every inch of my face and muzzle. He slathered it, painting it with a coat of his saliva, and dragging his lips against my skin. I meekly tried to turn my head away from his tongue, moving it away from the direction of his licks. This just made him change his target, sucking on my neck just below my jawline instead. I had to hold back my moans, sealing my lips to try to muffle them. I couldn’t show him I was weak, at least, I won’t submit that easily.

Luckily, he pulled his mouth away, stopping his work, letting his spit evaporate and cool down my face. I was glad for this temporary moment of rest. As I opened my eyes though, I realized he still had more things in store for me. It seemed he was getting impatient, and was ready to move to the next phase.

He unpinned my arms in favor of caressing my face. His hands spread wide enough to scratch my ears and rub my cheeks at the same time. I dropped my guard in favor of enjoying the feeling and I placed my hands on his forearms.

I stared into those deep dark eyes again. The pale light of the moon brought out his other facial features, but his eyes were still just as dark. I thought that I could stare into the endless void of his eyes for forever. He truly was beautiful.

He suddenly held me firmly and swooped his muzzle down to kiss mine. I didn’t have time to react as he started sucking on my lips to force my mouth open. I squirmed to try to escape his lip lock until his tongue slipped in my mouth. This time, I couldn’t stop myself from moaning into his mouth. It was long and erotic.

He gave me enough time to breath—barely—and favored licking my face again instead. He continued these tactics for a while, alternating between sloppy licks and long kisses.

He made a pleasured sound—a deep gruff moan—before suddenly kissing harder, sucking on my tongue and trapping it in his maw. Pulsating his lips at a quicker tempo. I moaned louder and higher as he became more and more aggressive. I was practically moaning between every breath. I felt something odd build up in my chest, almost like there were butterflies inside my lungs. Suddenly, he let go of my muzzle and firmly pressed a knee onto my clothed crotch.

The sound that escaped my lungs was ecstatic and eerie. I let out a full throated wail which echoed in the quiet forest. A “vixen’s wail”, a desperate noise, which was exactly what he wanted to hear. 

I panted huskily as the butterflies left my lungs and were replaced by a warm feeling spreading in my chest and to my entire body. My nerves tingled and became more sensitive, especially in certain areas. My blood seemed to boil, my cheeks tinted red, and I started to sweat.

Now, the other male freed me from his hold and rolled off of me, sitting up next to my body and humming in satisfaction. He’d gotten what he wanted—my submission. At least he was letting me decide when we could start.

I sighed. I was disappointed that I had to give him what he wanted now. I could have waited as long as I wanted, but he knew I wouldn’t. He already set my nerves on end, put me in a heat that only a certain something could relinquish. My body felt weak and heavy, shuddering as I steadied myself up into a sitting position. I needed him now.

He kneeled in front of me, watching the current state I was in, and growled again in satisfaction. He then grabbed me and picked me up. I was limp in his arms as he carried me over to the cliff side and set me down. I shifted my back a few times to find a comfortable spot against the hard dirt.

He then snaked an arm below my shirt and up my back. His touch sent electric shocks through my nerves. He grabbed the hem with his other and lifted upwards. He had some trouble getting it over my head but then just slid it down my arms so I didn’t have to raise them.

He got closer into my space, pressing his bare chest into mine and placing his hands on my hips. I enjoyed the friction he was creating and loosely wrapped my arms around his neck in turn. Our noses were almost touching. He grabbed me and switched spaces so that he was against the cliff. My head rested on his chest and his head on mine.

He grabbed my pants, pulling them down from the back first and exposing my butt. He fondled my ass, squeezing and spreading my cheeks. I kept moaning, shamelessly enjoying him playing with me like this. 

I groaned as he fully slid my pants off, exposing my warm nether regions to the cool air. He then started sucking on a couple fingers. My cock head was poking out of my sheath; interested, but not erect.

He grabbed the base of my tail and flipped it upwards over my back. He then brought the fingers he’d been sucking on to my exposed tail hole.

He began by rubbing against my entrance, tracing circles around the ring. After a few seconds, he inserted the first finger. 

“Nnnghh” I cried

I remained motionless as he began working my tail hole with his finger. It was a familiar feeling, my tail only twitched every so often. I was mostly able to relax until he stuck the second finger in. He continued his work now with two fingers. 

On any other normal occasion I could put up with this, but in my current state of heat, my sensitivity was exponentially increased. I shuddered, panting hard into his shoulder as he curled his fingers into my prostate. My cock became erect almost instantly, nestling into the fur of his abs. He then held there, gripping my tail to keep me in place. He began to soothingly pick and nip at my ears, biting down on one for good measure. I moistened his shoulder with my heavy breaths, clenching and unclenching my hands in lieu of my butt. I don’t know how long he held this position, but it felt like forever. Finally, after a few scissoring motions in my ass, he pulled his fingers out and I could finally breathe normally.

Sometime during this event, he’d gotten his own pants off.

I felt his own length rub against my groin. I looked down to see what he was working with. His dick was astoundingly long. It’s girth was comparable to the thickness of a flagpole, at least, that’s always what it felt like. It’s thick pink glory glistened brightly in the moonlight. I was already highly reactive to his two fingers, so I knew this was about to get intense really quickly.

He flipped me around, keeping my tail up and he lined up his cock between my butt cheeks. I tried to calm myself down and relax, but my heart was pounding with anticipation and anxiety. He slowly pulled back, creating a pleasurable friction between my cheeks, and pressed his cock head into the entrance of my tail hole.

My breath hitched. He pushed in slowly, going deeper and deeper inside. I forced myself to relax my muscles, panting sporadically as a result. He reached my prostate, scuffing against it in the process. My head reared back and I wailed again before yelping as he forcefully slammed the rest in.

My muscles tensed as a reflex and my back arched. He seemed to love it though as he growled in pleasure. All of him was currently penetrating my ass, filling and stretching my passage. I always knew he was big, but he always felt like he got bigger. 

He gave me a few moments of respite to settle down and relax—how thoughtful of him. Although, I didn’t expect him to do what he did next, or at least, what he didn’t do. I was expecting him to start pounding me, going hard and fast like normal. However, this time he was starting slow, only pulling out about an inch or two and pushing back in at a slow periodic rate. He also locked his hold around me, trapping my legs with his legs and crossing my arms and holding my wrists in front of me.

This teasing motion was new. This way, I only felt twinges of excitement every now and then. I wondered why he was fucking me like this. I was already plenty ready for him to start hammering away. I put up with it anyway (not that I could do anything in the first place), getting as comfortable as I could in my current position on his body. He brought one hand up to my mouth and my thoughts were silenced as he stuffed two of his finger between my lips, letting me drool and quietly moan onto them.

A few minutes later, I realized his motives.

My body started to feel urges. Powerful urges seeking pleasure and sex. If I weren’t being restrained, I’d be riding his dick like there’s no tomorrow. My urges weren’t being fulfilled, so they only got stronger. 

He was making me want him more. And it was working.

I panted like a bitch. My heat was so extreme it could melt metal. My cock was so sensitive and throbbing I could cum with barely a touch. I started to whimper, crying in desperation, but he didn’t care. He kept going that same slow pace; it was agonizing.

I was so bad off. It got to the point where I was begging him to fuck my brains out, struggling to release his grip but failing to do so. I then started biting on his fingers.

That seemed to work, cause when he released me, I was practically shoved off. His entire dick came out of me and I fell on my back onto the forest floor.

The ground was surprisingly soft with wood chips and loam, so my landing was decently cushioned. However, nothing could have helped the pain that came next.

No sooner than when I hit the ground then he was back on top of me. He pinned my arms over my head, and stared lasers at my face. My eyes were still wet from tears as I stared back. I then realized that I never took into account how his slow method was affecting him. He was absolutely livid and his fangs were bared. I swallowed a few times before saying.

“Fuck me...Now!”

He didn’t need to be asked again. My legs got lifted up and spread apart faster than I could blink my eyes. I locked my legs around his waist and he grabbed my hips. Immediately after, I started getting what I begged for.

He...hit...hard...

Ramming his entire length in on one go, pulling everything but the head out, then slamming in again.

My voice rose a couple octaves as I moaned ecstatically. I didn’t feel any pain, only pleasure as it coursed through my body, rushing like a river rapids. He was ruthless, maintaining his break-neck speed with an immense amount of power.

It didn’t take much longer. I was close. My body contracted and spasmed, writhing in pure pleasure. I clenched my ass hard, my passage constricting around his thick cock sliding into my prostate. The feeling was so good that he started fucking faster.

He was close too. I could feel his desperation in the cock pounding me, and in the knot that had just recently inflated.

I orgasmed so hard that my vision washed out, screaming in ecstasy and spewing ropes of cum from my dick onto my chest, some got up to my face. The other male orgasmed immediately after, continuing to fuck and pump his cum into my ass, roaring powerfully. Our pleasured sounds rang out loudly. His edging technique made my orgasm more powerful and longer as cum continued to spurt from my dick. Suddenly my body lurched as he finally hammered his knot into my ass.

He reared his head back let out a howl into the sky; its sound echoing out through the quiet forest.

Once he finished, he leaned down to grab my body and bite my shoulder. My cum was splotched all over my torso and face, but he didn’t care. He held onto me tightly, biting my shoulder in a show of dominance. His teeth pierced my skin and I whimpered in pain, yet somehow, it was a good pain.

As our orgasms finally calmed down, he released my shoulder, favoring to lick the blood the wound produced. I panted unevenly, shuddering at the sudden drop in stimulation. My head felt feverish and my body felt cold. I was exhausted, all my energy was used up and then some. His cock occasionally twitched inside me and I grunted weakly. Meanwhile, he started to lick the cum that had gotten on my face. I was fighting to stay awake as his tongue swept soothingly along my cheeks and chin.

He gently rubbed my back and cradled my head with his arms. He pulled my body closer to him and rolled us to our sides. He rested my head in the crook of his neck and I loosely wrapped an arm over his waist. His body radiated warmth and comfort as I snuggled into his thick fur. My eyes lulled before finally closing. I let out a pleased and exhausted sigh as I fell asleep immediately afterwards.

*****  
Next morning.

Wolf woke up lying on his chest sprawled over a certain vulpine. He shook the sleep out of his head and slowly removed himself from on top of the fox, unzipping the sleeping bag they were in in the process. As soon as the bag opened, he got a blast of his scent emanating from the fabric, himself, and of course, the fox. Pulling their naked bodies apart, he got himself upright. He kneeled next to the sleeping vulpine, scanning his unmoving form spread out as if he was just knocked unconscious, noticing the scarred flesh on his shoulder. Wolf grinned, knowing that he was the one who did that. All at once, the scene was comical, cute, and sexy.

The fox suddenly groaned and shivered, limbs contracting to try to curl up and retain warmth but not moving. The fox was exhausted. Wolf quickly recovered the fox’s naked and exposed body. After slipping on some shorts, zipping up the fly but not the button, Wolf exited the tent.

“Mornin’” Falco called out.

“Hey” Wolf responded.

“What were you doing last night?”

“Oh not much. I just dominated my mate, fucked him senseless, marked him, and hauled his passed out body back to camp.” Wolf said this without missing a beat.

Falco cocked his head to the side, but didn’t question it.

“How about you?” Wolf continued.

“I threw my boyfriend in the river...Almost drowned him...He caught pneumonia or somethin’”

It was now Wolf’s turn to cock his head to the side.

“They haven’t woken up yet...”

“Do you think they might be dying...?”

“Possibly...”

Wolf and Falco stared at each other for a moment before deciding.

“We should go” Falco said

“Yep” Wolf agreed.

And so marked the beginning and the end of the camping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this should be considered “Rape/Non-Con” cause they’re married. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I hate editing, so let me know of any grammar issues too.


End file.
